I remember
by Ryu-kun ibuki
Summary: drabel singkat antara Karasuma dan Irina. A-Z / chapter 8 updated sorry for long wait
1. Chapter 1

**I remember**

 **disc Matsui Yuusei**

 **author Ryu**

 **drabel A-Z**

 **for Irina x Karasuma fans**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A = Anastesi**

.

.

.

Sakit!

itu yang dirasakan Karasuma saat Timah panas menyerempet kulitnya dan menembus tulang tangannya. sudah setahun sejak kematian gurita yang ternyata manusia itu. dan sudah setahun pula dia tidak bertemunya.

andai dia disini...

ya.. andai Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat berambut pirang itu sekarang dihadapannya. "Karasuma! bertahanlah ! petugas medis akan datang. " dia tidak dapat mendengar apa lagi. hal yang diteriakan rekannya dia abaikan.

 _Karasuma, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi._

 _jadi jangan sampai mati ya.._

Dan entah mengapa dia seperti mendengar suara wanita itu, wanita yang selalu menggodanya dulu. "Irina..." bisiknya lirih saat pandangannya mengabur. "maafkan aku.."

"bertahanlah Karasuma !" teriak rekannya panik saat Karasuma mulai memejamkan matanya. "apa kau sudah melakukan anastesi!" teriaknya lagi pada petugas medis disebelahnya.

"ya.." balas petugas medis yang memakai topi itu sambil menyuntikam cairan bius ketubuh Karasuma. senyum mengembang diwajah manisnya saat mengetahui Karasuma belum memejamkan matanya.

ingat saat dia menghirup gas tidur dari smoke yang dapat menumbangkan gajah?

.

.

jangan harap cairan bius biasa akan membuatnya pingsan.

"ini sebagai bonusnya.." ucap petugas medis itu dan mengecup bibir Karasuma singkat sebelum berbisik ditelinganya. "tetaplah hidup..."

dan saat Karasuma mulai terbius akan aroma yang amat familiar baginya dia menyadari bahwa wanita yang amat dikenalnya kini dihadapannya. "Irina.." dan matanya terpejam saat obat bius mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

a/n : yoshhh karena ada yang minta pasangan ajaib ini jadi Ryu kabulin.

dan ada yang nanya.

Q: umur Ryu berapa?

A: diatas satu detik sejak dilahirkan .

Q:Ryu cewek apa cowok?

A:aneue bilang Ryu setengah-setengah

Q: Ryu kerja?

A: Ryu masuk jurusan kedokteran :3 baru masuk dan bebas setelah 6 bulan tanpa hp (?)

^note: semua dari pm yg Ryu terima, mau tau tentang Ryu silahkan Pm


	2. Chapter 2

**I remember**

 **disc Matsui Yuusei**

 **Ryu-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **B - Benci**

dia membencinya...

saat Irina ditatap penuh nafsu oleh para penjaga hotel itu, seharusnya dia melarang wanita itu memakai gaun seksi itu dan seharusnya dia memarahi wanita itu saat memakai gaun itu.

"aku membelinya dengan uangku! jadi berhenti mengaturku karena kau bukan ayahku!" seru Irina marah saat Karasuma menegurnya. "kita berbeda profesis tuan penegak keadilan!"

"jangan berteriak padaku! wanita jalang!"

 _apa yang kau katakan Karasuma?_

Irina terdiam dengan mata melebar, sedetik kemudian tangannya terayun dan menampar pipi pria itu sehingga Karasuma merasakan perih dipipinya.

" **Aku membencimu!"** dan dia hanya bisa menatap Irina berjalan penuh emosi meninggalkannya tanpa menyadari tangisan Irina yang hatinya begitu sakit mendengar ucapan Karasuma tadi.

.

.

.

tbc

R n R

Chap 3 C

^apa hayo :v ntar malam Ryu update jangan lupa review


	3. Chapter 3

**I remember**

 **disc Matsui Yuusei**

 **Ryu-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C = Cemburu**

Memiliki kekasih secantik dan seprofesional Irina membuat Karasuma harus gigit jari. lihat! sudah jam berapa ini dan harus berapa lama lagi Karasuma harus menunggunya dibandara. memikirkannya saja sudah sakit kepala.

"anda mau tambah Capuccinonya lagi tuan?" tanya pelayan itu sambil tersenyum dan Karasuma mengangguk. memberikan isyarat agar menuangkan minuman itu di cangkir kosongnya.

"anda mau memakan sesuatu?" tawarnya lagi dengan ramah. "cake atau croisant sebagai camilan?"

"croisant." jawabnya singkat dan pelayan itu segera menyiapkan pesanan Karasuma. Karasuma hanya dengan sibuk memencet ponselnya dengan ganas dan berharap kekasihnya akan membalas pesan miliknya.

Pelayan itu menatap Karasuma iba, saat dia ingin mengatarkan pesanan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

cantik..

hal itu yang pertama kali terlintas dikepala pelayan itu, pakaiannya yang memamerkan lekuk tubuh serta pahanya membuat para pengunjung terusik. mendapat pemandangan gratis disuasana bandara yang membosankan itu bagaikan menemukan berlian dikedalaman gua.

Karasuma yang penasaran menoleh keasal pembuat keributan. dia terdiam saat melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sedari tadi berjalan dengan anggun kearahnnya. kedua tangannya membawa nampan berisi pesanan Karasuma.

"Irina?" dan terdiam saat menyadari Irina memakai tanktop berwarna hitam dan dipadukan dengan rok mini dengan belahan dibawahnya.

terkejut?

bagaimana tidak? pria-pria dicafe ini menatap lapar kepadanya. jangan lupakan rambut Irina yang diikat kepang kesamping dengan kacamata yang menghiasi matanya. "gomen Karasuma-kun.."Karasuma segera berdiri dan mengambil nampan itu kemudian meletakannya diatas meja dengan kasar.

"kau marah?" tanya Irina dan Karasuma menggeleng, memakaikan mantel panjang miliknya ditubuh Irina untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

tidak ada yang boleh melihat tubuh Irina selain dirinya.

"Karasuma?" dan Irina terdiam saat Karasuma menciumnya dengan ganas. sontak saja wajahnya merona hebat karenanya. "aku cemburu.." bisik Karasuma ditelinga Irina "mereka menatapmu seakan-akan kau milik mereka.." dan mengigit telinga Irina membuatnya nyaris mendesah karenanya.

"Chotto!" mengabaikan protes Irina, Karasuma menggendongnya seperti pengantin dan meninggalkan Caffe itu, tidak lupa meletakan beberapa lembar uang dimeja. sontak saja seluruh pengunjung caffe yang didominasi pria mengumpat secara serempak karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

*digeplak nee-chan.* nyaris rated M *lap nosebleed*

^sadarlah Ryu kau itu masih balita(?)

REVIEW MINNA!


	4. Chapter 4

**I remember**

 **disc Matsui Yuusei**

 **Ryu-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **D = Die**

 _Die you are bastard!_

Mungkin itu yang tercetak diwajah Irina yang hanya dapat dibaca Karasuma saat ini. Ini memang kebodohannya sehingga terjebak di perangkap musuh.

Alhasil?

Dia sekarang terikat bak wanita yang disandra. Dia memang bodoh! Saat Nagisa menyuruhnya agar tidak menuruti permintaan wanita itu karena merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Beberapa penyandranya hanya memandang horor kearah Irina yang memainkan belati yang diperkirakan Karasuma itu sangat tajam. Dapat memisahkan kepalamu dari tubuhmu. "Bunuh dia!" Teriak salah satu penyandra dan melesat kearah Irina.

Irina menyandang titel pembunuh profesional bukan tanpa alasan, serangan brutal inivseperti serangan anak-anak yanv mengajaknya bermain perang-perangan. Dia menghindari serangan pertama dan tak lupa menancapkan belatinya dikepala pria itu, kemudian mencabutnya membuat darah mengembur bak air mancur dan tubuh pria itu tergeletak tanpa nyawa.

Irina tersenyum, bak psikopat dia merengut nyawa disana seperti mencabuti rumput. Wajahnya terciprat darah dan dia mengabaikannya.

Dia berjalan anggun kearah Karasuma yang menatapnya horor. Dengan senyum manis bak malaikat kematian. Irina menatap Karasuma manis, semanis madu tapi ! Apa kalian melihat kilauan penuh niat membunuh dimatanya.

"Jadi Karasuma.." Irina mengigit ujung belatinya yang bersimbah darah dengan wajah yang didominasi warna merah. "Kau menikmati kencanmu?"

 _Fucking shit! Dia akan mati yahh.._

 _Karena malaikat kematian berada didepannya saat ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc_

 _Ok_ kalo boleh jujur Ryu bakalan lama updates karena bakal liburan =.=

Dannnn. XDa

Tanjoubi buat Ryuu ! seneng sendiri

Kakak kandung Ryu bakalan pulang dari iraq! Spesial buat Ryu :v (itu tugasnya emang da selesai goblok) dia janji bakalan ngajak Ryu ke jepang *.* siap itu ke swiss :3 terus teru*dibekap aniki* RYU MAU DIAJAK KE KUBURAN ONII-SAAN ! YAAAYYY! kenapa dia senang

Sooo review na ^-* /

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

**I remember**

 **disc Matsui Yuusei**

 **Ryu-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E = Eternal**

 **.**

Sepasang anak kembar itu melihat dengan antusias kearah kerumunan prajurit yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Tangan mereka digenggam oleh seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam lurus dengan erat. Pria itu merupakan mantan target pembunuhan dan mantan pembunuh yang cukup ditakuti dunia.

"Koro-sensei dady mana?" Tanya anak berambut hitam jabrik antusias disusul anggukan kepala saudari kembarnya. " dia ada dikerumunan pria memyeramkan itu.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum, yang memang sudah sedari tadi dilakukannya tanpa henti. "Kami punya Koro-sensei!" Sahut gadis kecil itu sambil memeluk tangan pria yang dipanggil Koro-sensei itu dengan manja.

"Sou.."

"Momy!" Seru kedua anak itu bersamaan, membuatnya terdiam dan mengernyitkam dahinya heran. "Momy! Momy !"

"Isabel, Edward.."ucap Koro-sensei tapi langsung dicubit oleg gadis kecil itu. " Hikaru dan Hikari!"

Pria itu tersenyum gugup, "lihat itu dady kalian." Dan menunjuk kearah Karasuma yang berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan kedua tangan yang seakan-akan ingin memeluk kedua malaikat kecilnya.

"DADDY!" Seru mereka kompak dan langsung berlari kearah Karasuma, memeluknya dengan erat. Karasuma hanya mengecup kepala anaknya lembut, satu-satunya peninggalan yang diberikan wanita yang dengan tega meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Kita akan mengunjungi Momy.."

"YAYYY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Mereka berdua sangat indah.." Irina dengan lembut mengusap kepala kedua bayinya yang baru dia lahirkan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku bahagia.. mereka.."nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena kelelahan dan wajahnya juga pucat. "Hikaru amat mirip denganmu, lihatlah.."_

 _Karasuma melihat kearah bayi bersurai hitam itu, bayi itu menguap kecil dan menggeliat pelan. Menambah kesan menggemaskan karena kulitnya yang kemerahan semakin merah karena aktivitasnya. "Dan Hikari mirip denganmu."Karasuma mengelus kepala Irina lembut._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Irina.." Irina mengangguk kecil. "Aku bahagia Karasuma.." manik birunya menatap Karasuma dengan lembut. "Atas hadiahmu.."_

 _"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih.." Karasuma mengusap pipi Irina pelan. "Aku mencintaimu dan anak-anak kita.." Irina tersenyum lemah, pandangannya memburam seiring dengan waktu. "Kita berempat akan menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia.."_

 _"Aku juga.." mata Irina tertutup beberapa kali karena kelelahan. "Aku juga mencintaimu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Karena cinta kita abadi meskipun maut memisahkannya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tadaomi Irina**

 **10 October 1995 - 25 December 2022**

 **Beloved Wife and mom**

 **R.i.p**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karasuma mengusap lembut bati nisan dihadapannya, sudah berapa lama wanita yang dicintainya berbaring disana, tidak berteriak seperti biasa dan malah memilih tidur seperti putri salju didalam sana. "Momy! Look! Dady finally go home." Celetuk Hikaru riang, kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya cukup diancungi jempol. Otak brilian Irina dan Karasuma terwariskan pada kedua malaikat mereka.

"Momy! Hari ini ulang tahun makannya dady pulang." Sambung Hikari riang dan meletakan seikat mawar di nisan Irina. "Kami akan melindungi dady..momy jangan cemas disana."

Karasuma memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang membelainya lembut.

"Momy.." kali ini nada suara sikembar terdengar bergetaŕ, menahan tangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arigatou sudah memberikan kami kehidupan.." dan tanpa sadar air mata Karasuma menetes saat mengingat kebersamaanya dengan Irina. "...dan sudah mengisi hidup dady dengan cinta.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Tadaomi-san, istri anda mengalami pendarahan hebat setelah melahirkan. Lihatlah dia untuk yang terakhir kalinya..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

RYU IS BACKKK ! :v

Oke Ryu tepar dirumah sakit dan entah kena syndrome apa ryu kagak tau :v

Oh iya.

 **Ryu gak pernah copy paste cerita orang atau apalah itu -"**

 **Ryu nulis sesuai imajinasi kalau sama yahh ide ceritanya aja sama -" kita gak tau kapan punya ide yang aama ama orang lain -"**

 **Ini murni dari otak Ryu yang langsung snut snutan siap ngetik -" oke chap berikutnya agak lama .**

 **Belum bebas dari rumah sakit -" jadi ngetik satu kata uda macem diputer .**

 **Review ne ^3^/**

Sooo review na ^-* /

 _._


	6. Chapter 6

**I remember**

 **disc Matsui Yuusei**

 **Ryu-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F ====fish o.o**

.

Irina sedikit merasa risih dengan kimono yang digunakannya saat ini. Kimono dengan motif awan dan berwarna biru langit ini cukup membuatnya kesal. Bayangkan saja, dia membutuhkan tiga jam untuk memakainya. Menjadi pembunub profesional dan hebat dalam berbagai bahasa tidak juga menjadikanmu sebagai designer atau semacamnya. Wanita itu lebih menyukai memakai pakaian bebas, tidak menghambat ruang geraknya.

"Bitch-sensei.." Okajima merona hebat, lekuk tubuh Irina tercetak jelas. "Boleh aku mengambil fotonya." Dan entah sejak kapan sudah ada kamera digital ditangannya. _anak ini alih sulap atau apa?_.

"Buat apa?"

"Buat kenang-kenangan kalau gurita sialan itu sudah terbunuh." Menyeringai senang,Irina mengangguk setuju. Membiarkan musim yang terkenal kemesumanya itu mengambil fotonya sepuas-puasnya. "Bagaimana?" Okajima mengerutkan keningnya. "Bitch-sense coba sangguk rambutmu.."

"Hah?!"

.

Sekarang, disinilah Irina dengan rambut yang disanggul tinggi dengan beberapa anak rambut mebingkai wajahnya. Cukup menarik perhatian pria lain. Pemandangan gratis dan menakjubkan. Mereka bahkan mengabaikan kembang api yang sedari tadi memamerkan keindahan mereka. Irina sendiri menikmati gulali berwarna pink, saat dia mengigit gulali itu dia dapat merasakan gula itu melumer didalam mulutnya.

"Manis sekali!"

"Tidak semanis dirimu." Irina terdiam, iris birunya melirik keasal suara. Disana berdiri pria dewasa, seukuran Karasuma . Memandangnya dengan mesum dan wajah merona hebat karena efek minuman keras yang diminumnya. Mengabaikan pria itu, Irina lebih memilih menjelajahi festival dan mana tau menemukan makanan yang dapat dia cicipi lagi, seperti sushi atau manisan.

"Manis." Tanganya ditarik dari belakang oleh pria itu. Irina berdecak sebal, kalau bukan karena pakaian ini dia pasti sudah mengirim pria ini kepada tuhan. "Lepaskan!" Mencob melepaskan dirinya, tapi yang didapatnya malah tubuhnya semakin ditarik oleh pria itu. Menyadari kalau tenaganya kalah telak darinya Irina hanya bisa berteriak untuk dilepaskan. Berharap seseorang akan menolongnya.

"Percuma saja kau berteriak kare-" **BUAGHH!**

Sebuah kepalan tangan menghantam pri itu telak, membuatnya tidak menyadarkan diri karena sakit yang didapatkanya akibat tulang hidungnya patah. "Kau tidak apa-apa Irina?"

"Karasuma?!"

"Bukan,aku Nagisa!" Irina berkedip lucu, apa pria dihadapannya salah makan atau apa." Kenapa kau lama sekali." Iris hitam Karasuma melempar tatapan tajam kearah pria lain yang menonton mereka secara gratis. "Bukankah kau mengatakan ingin menangkap ikan koi?"

 _Irina yakin tidak pernah mengatakan itu._

"Cepatlah!" Karasuma menarik tangan Irina pelan dan pada akhirnya Irina tertawa geli membuat Karasuma mengernyit heran. "Serius Karasuma, tidak ada alasan lain selain ikan?"

 _Perempuan ini bukannya berterima kasih._

Tapi Karasuma mengakuinya. Kalau suara tawa Irina sangat enak didengar saat ini.

"Diamlah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Garrrrghh! Brainsssss *dicekokin bakiak* gomene reader :v Ryu terkena WB akut :v dan sekali lagi ni murni dari otak sebesar 3 inchi milik RYU! *mewek**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I remember**

 **disc Matsui Yuusei**

 **Ryu-kun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **G = garlic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan bawang putih, bawang itu benda _terkutuk_ bagi Karasuma karena benda bulat dan mungil itu dia menjadi bahan _bully_ dari Gurita berjalan itu. Satu kantor guru dihiasi oleh bawang putih. Memang sekarang sedang Haloween, bukan berarti dia ini _vampire atau drakula!._

 _God! Damn't!_

Ingin sekali menjadikan gurita itu sebagai makan malamnya,tidak peduli setan kalau gurita itu berteriak pengampunan. Tidak ada ampun baginya karena Karasuma akan mengulitinya hi-

"Karasuma?" -dup. Nah! Sekarang apa yang dipakai oleh rekan kerjanya ini! Ingin sekali Karasuma menjambak rambutnya hingga botak. Pantas seisi ruangan, tidak! Tapi seluruh sekolah banyak bawang putihnya. Karena _vampire_ ini sangat berbahaya.

Rambut pirang bergelombangnya dibiarkan tergerai membingkai wajahnya. Make-up tipis menambah kesan manis ditambah pakaian seksi **ekhem!** Karasuma menampar dirinya sendiri saat memikirkan hal mesum.

Bayangkan saja!

Dia memakai pakaian olah raga seksi dengan hotpants mini ditambah jubah ala _vampire_ yang dipakainya. "Irina." Karasuma diam, saat salah satu jari Irina diletakan didepan bibirnya. Menandakan untuk dia diam. Seringaian kecil manis tapi entah mengapa dimata Karasuma seperti seringaian iblis membuat Karasuma merinding.

 _"Trick or treat."_ Dan bibir Karasuma langsung dilahap oleh wanita dihadapannya.

Pantas saja murid-murid ketakutan.

 _Vampirenya_ semenyeramkan ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY HALOWEEN! *tebar tengkorak*

Review ne ^^/


	8. Chapter 8

**I remember**

 **disc Matsui-sensei**

 **author Ryu**

 **Special chapter because author lazy Xda**

 **Sory gor long wait.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H = = Home**

Suara minyak yang memercik nyaring menyapa indra pendengaran wakil mentri pertahanan itu. disusul aroma yang gurih dan menggoda selera yang membuatnya semakin semangat agar lekas melepas sepatu dan- " Ahh _anata_ kau sudah pulang. " tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat sosok wanita berambut pirang bergelombang berbalut apron biru muda membungkus tubuhnya rapi.

"Hm, aku pulang. " senyum mengembang dibibir merah meronanya. "kau mau mandi dulu atau mau makan?" dan seakan-akan kalimat makan tadi menghantam dirinya dengan batu membuatnya tersentak kaget. "AHH! Telurku!"dan wanita itu segera berlari kedapur dan mendesah kecewa. telur tersebut dengan tanpa dosa berubah warna seperti power rangers. alias gosong dan sangat layak dibuang olehnya. baru saja dia mau berbalik untuk meminta maaf karena makanan yang dia masak gosong dia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluk erat tubuhnya. hembusan nafas menerpa leher dan telinganya, sontak hal itu membuatnya merinding.

"Aku mau memakanmu..." detik selanjutnya dia merasakan tubuhnya melayang diudara. " tapi makanannya!" dengan wajah merah merona dia ingin memberontak. "ohh, makananku ada disini dan bernama Karasuma Irina..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I = = ill**

Telinganya panas saat mendengar apa yang diocehkan oleh pria dihadapannya. "Makan obat dengan teratur dan.." gadis itu menarik jas yang hendak dipakai pria itu dan tidak melepasnya. "Irina aku harus pergi..."

"Cium." seandainya ada panci apa boleh Karasuma menggeplak wajah Irina saat ini? "ini permintaan anakmu _Dady_. " menjadikan jabang bayi mereka sebagai alasan. apa pembunuh bayaran selalu selicik ini?

Menundukan kepalanya dia mencium singkat bibir merah itu dan terdiam saat merasakan bibirnya sedang dimakan oleh kekasihnya? hey?! dia lelaki dan kalah oleh perempuang sakit?!. "nahh aku menang..." seringaian keji tercipta diwajahnya. "o-ohh..."

hehhh?! o-oh karena apa atau o-oh karena dia dalam masalah. tanganya mengelus helai pirang itu lembut. "aku akan bolos dan akan menghukummu saat ini ..."

...

"Tapi aku seda-"

..."ahh... Karasuma?!"

.

.

.

.

tbc menyerang xDa

.

Soryh Ryu kerja capek x.x kayaknya updated bakalan lama. Ryu mau lanjutin di fandom Gintama dulu x-o

tinggalkan jejak berupa jejak kaki blues clues #hoyyyyy

ja na :v


End file.
